The Little Merman
by Serena-loves-Angst
Summary: Dean just wanted to meet a human, there was no harm in that, right? Well, when he saves Prince Castiel from a shipwreck, he finds things are going to get a whole lot more complicated. As in lost-my-voice-my-fucking-other-half-doesn't-know-I -saved-his-hot-ass-and-Crowley-the-merwitch-wants- my-dad's-throne-so-he'll-steal-my-man-to-do-it. Destiel fic, rating will be upped later. R
1. Humans are Fucking Hot

**Okay, I know most of you who are following me are pissed because I haven't updated my other stories, but I can't help it. Destiel was calling to me and I just... I wanted a Little Mermaid version of it *pouts* can you blame me? I mean, think about it: Dean as a Merman (that means he's half-naked most of the time), and Cas as the hot prince who sweeps him off his feet? No-brainer :P Also, I would like all of you to know that I strictly adhere to CasDean, meaning Cas shall top. Forever. End of discussion. Idk what's wrong with me, but Dean's just a bottom kind-of-guy to me. Maybe it's because doth protest too much about being gay that I can just imagine him liking bottoming :P Oh well, for now, this story is going to be T, when the smutty-smut comes along, I'll up the rating. Alrighty, then, go ahead and read the fanfic, and make sure to drop a review on your way out when you're done.**

* * *

**The Little Merman**

**Chapter One: Humans are Fucking _Hot_**

_Serena-loves-Angst_

Various fish swim towards a grand underwater palace made completely of glittering gold. Merpeople aren't far behind and they all begin to fill the concert hall inside. Many armored Mermen begin blowing into their coral and fanfare silences the crowd.

A seahorse swims up. "Ahem…His royal highness, King John!" He announces in a squeaky voice.

John enters on his gold chariot, led by happily squeaking dolphins. The king under the sea smiles brightly at his subjects and waves, eliciting cheers from them.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Robert!" The seahorse continues.

The old crab scuttles in, beard combed and quickly kicking away his coral cup to grab his composer's stick instead. The crowd applauds lightly.

John is smiling at his old friend. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Bobby." He tells him honestly.

"Yeah, well, you can bet that this will be the best damn concert I've ever conducted. The idjits actually know how to carry a tune and move their tails this time." Bobby replies, to which John laughs heartily and belly-deep.

"Yes, and especially Dean… His voice is just like his mother's and I'm sure he'll be great." John's heart feels lighter when remembering his oldest son, especially how like his mother he is.

Bobby nods, and there's a hint of pride in the old crustacean's eyes. "Yeah, I ain't heard a voice finer since Mary…" then under his breath he mutters, "if only the idjit would show up for rehearsals once in a while." Lucky for him, John doesn't hear his mutter.

Bobby scuttles over to the podium while muttering under his breath. Once he reaches the podium he straightens up. He taps the podium and everyone comes to order. He raises his stick and the orchestra begins their melody and everyone's attention is immediately captured.

One by one, John's children come up and begin their singing.

"_Ah, we are the children of John~_

_Great father who loves us and named us well:_" Here they all split up, and each mermaid and merman goes up to sing their name.

"_Jo~_" A cute blonde mermaid with a blue tail and brown seashells gives a cheeky wink.

"_Bela~_" A gorgeous brunette with a purple tail and purple seashells sways her hips elegantly.

"_Lisa~_" A black-haired Mermaid with a white tail and brown seashells smiles shyly.

"_Charlie~_ _Becky~_" A redhead with green tail and purple seashells poses with a small quirky brunette with a brown tail and pale pink seashells before they burst into giggles.

"_Adam~_" A handsome blond Merman with a blue tail smiles charmingly, making many of the teenage Mermaids swoon.

Together, the siblings start singing again.

"_And then there is the oldest in his musical debut,_

_Our older brother, we're presenting him to you,_

_To sing a song Bobby wrote, his voice is like a midsummer's swell,_

_He's our brother, Dea―_" They stop in favor of gasping, because the big, beautiful seashell that Dean is supposed to be in is empty.

Silence.

John starts to tremble and so does the palace, and the spectators look on warily, worried about their safety and the King's blood pressure.

"DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

A young Merman with dirty-blond hair is pacing anxiously. He has a gorgeous emerald tail that matches his olive eyes. His teeth are worrying his pink lips. He looks at the sunken ship in front of him and feels a burst of excitement, at the prospect of exploring it. But then he remembers how his friend isn't here yet and the annoyance returns.

"Dean!" A Moose-fish Merman by the name of Sam swims over to Dean. Sam is on the more handsome side of Moose-fish Merman, but he doesn't usually take much advantage of it. He is also very long, something that Dean has always been envious since he's always considered Sam to be another little brother and big brothers are supposed to be longer damn it!

"Took ya long enough," Dean says.

"Sorry, the librarian held me up." Sam pants.

"Only a pufferfish, Sammy, only a pufferfish." Dean chuckles, and the two swim over to the porthole of the sunken ship. Dean easily swims inside but Sam gets stuck in the porthole.

"Uh…Dean?" Sam cries, and Dean laughs.

"Dude, all you eat is kelp, how can you not fit?" Dean teases and he grabs Sam by the antlers and pulls him in.

Sam suddenly feels a cold chill, and he whispers to Dean. "Do you think there might be sharks around here?"

A dark shadow passes by the windows but Sam and Dean don't notice it.

"Sam, don't be such a guppy." Dean snorts, starting to swim past the ship's broken framework and keeping his eyes peeled for anything noteworthy.

"I am not a guppy." Sam pouts, no doubt giving Dean his cute moose eyes that the Prince caves to every time. "This is great – I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn– HOLY SHIT! Dean!" Sam shrieks once he sees a skull, and he crashes into a pillar. The pillar starts to cave and Sam starts to swim frantically to get out of its path. During his haste he doesn't notice Dean and knocks the both of them over.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean curses, pushing Sam off him and getting the other's antlers away from his precious abdomen.

Sam breathes in heavily. "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay…" He says sarcastically, since Dean's not concerned about his well-being.

"Shhh…" Dean hushes before seeing something glint in the shelf by the wall. He quickly swims over and picks up the silver object. It's about the length of his hand and thin, and the end of it is split into four separate points. "Sam, look!" He shows him the object in excitement. "Is this thing cool or what?" He asks in glee.

Sam chuckles, amused by the way Dean's eyes have lit up. "It's amazing! But, err, what is it?" He asks curiously.

Dean shrugs. "I don't know, but I bet Gabriel will." He puts the object in his bag. The shadow passes by the windows again and a dull "_thunk_" sounds.

Sam immediately frowns. "What was that? Did you hear something?" he demands.

Dean is too busy inspecting a small wooden object that curved at the end and is hollow inside, almost like a curved wooden tube. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" He mutters to himself.

Sam gives Dean one of his bitchfaces, one that Dean recognizes as Bitchface #18 _Listen to me when I'm talking to you_. "Dean…" he starts.

Dean waves his hand dismissively. "Relax, Sam. Nothing is going to happen," he rolls his eyes.

A shadow looms over Sam and the Moose-fish Merman starts to tremble and with one glance he screams bloody murder. Just their luck, it's a shark.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! SWIM! SWIM!" Sam screeches and bolts.

Dean balks and starts swimming too. The shark starts snapping and chasing after them. Dean feels the lack of weight on his shoulder and realizes that he forgot his bag. After groaning he darts for his bag and the shark nearly bites his arm off in the process but he manages to grab it and he and Sam swim through a hole in the ceiling and start swimming to the open porthole. The shark bursts through the already-broken floor and the two get the incentive to _swim the fuck faster!_

Dean pops through the porthole with ease but Sam gets stuck. "Damn it, Sam!" Dean pulls at his antlers and Sam comes barreling through with the force of Dean's pull. They both roll over in the water and Dean quickly grabs the porthole window and slams it closed, trapping the shark. He grins and salutes at the snapping creature before swimming away. "C'mon, Sam." Dean calls and Sam quickly swims over to him. "Ya know, if you're just going to get stuck, you might as well eat real food instead of kelp and enjoy being fat rather than wallow in denial." He jokes, but scowls when Sam butts him with his antlers.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam huffs.

Dean smirks. "Bitch."

* * *

A ruffled, brown-feathered seagull is hopping around on his tiny island. He senses approaching Mermen and transforms into a man with gold-brown hair and eyes just as sharp as when he'd been a bird. He was cursed by the seawitch Crowley, but found that this lifestyle isn't so bad. Not when he has a sexy Moose-fish Merman that gives him company (whenever he's not with Dean that is). Once he finds his telescope he snatches it and opens it.

"Gabriel!" Dean calls as he breaches the surface.

Gabriel raises the telescope and looks through the wrong end of it, seeing Dean a few hundred yards away. "Whoa! Merman and sexy Moose-fish off the port bow! Sam, Dean, how you doin'?" He shouts, lowering his telescope to see Dean and Sam at wing's length. "Whoa, what a swim!" He snickers.

Sam rolls his eyes while Dean presents his bag. "Here, take a look at what we found." He takes out the silver object.

"Yeah – we were in this sunken ship – it was really creepy." Sam shudders, remembering the shark that had almost eaten them.

"Aw, poor baby." Gabriel coos to Sam before snatching up the object from Dean. "Human stuff, huh? Here, lemme see. Look at this. Wow – this is special – this is very, very unusual." He says.

"What? What is it?" Dean demands.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies…to straighten their hair out. See," he runs it through his hair feathers, "just a little twirl here an' a yank there and – voiolay!" His feathers look perfectly coiffed. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" He says proudly, handing the dinglehopper back to Dean. Gabriel often loves to mess with Dean, so he always purposely gives him the wrong names and uses for whatever he brings back. Besides, it's not like Dean will ever need to know how to use this stuff. Not unless he's planning to become a human.

"A dinglehopper!" Dean looks like he's about to burst from excitement.

"What about this one?" Sam gets out the wooden object.

Gabriel croons, taking it. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous snarfblat." He rubs it against his cheek.

"Oohhh." Sam and Dean's mouth drop in awe.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Gabriel puts his mouth to the opening and blows, and seaweed pops out from the other end.

"Wait, music? The concert!" Dean panics. "We have to get back or Dad will legitimately spear my tail!" he cries.

"Wait, the concert was today?" Sam balks.

Gabriel is still looking over the snarfblat. "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'," he suggests.

Dean grabs the snarfblat and dinglehopper from him and shoves them into his bag. "Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thanks for everything, Gabriel." Dean tells him hurriedly before diving.

"Anytime, buddy, anytime." Gabriel calls. "But next time, pay me in Moose-fish sex!" He adds, and receives a splash in the face.

From the depths two hound-eels watch Sam and Dean, and they join their left and right eyes together to make one gold eye.

* * *

At the edge of the John's kingdom is a home, a witch's home. It's made of stone and shaped in the form of a hideous monster's skull. In the foyer are many weeds, weeds that moan and groan for freedom. Past them is one room, dark and filled with all kinds of potions and herbs and strange concoctions. In the center of it all is a steaming, bubbling pot. Looking over it is an older Merwitch with hair, eyes, and tentacles as black as night. Though, he is admittedly handsome, which is half the reason why he's still in business.

He chuckles, and when he speaks there is a definite European accent in his voice. "Yes, hurry home, _Prince_. We wouldn't want to miss old _Daddy's_ celebration now, would we? Hah! Celebration indeed. Bah! In _my_ day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now look at me – wasted away to practically nothing – banished and exiled and practically starving, while John and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Growly! Biter! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his." The Merwitch, Crowley, smiles down at the pot, seeing Sam and Dean hurrying back to the palace. "He may be the key to John's undoing…"

* * *

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, Dean." John sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He's very disappointed in his oldest son.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I―" Dean starts pleadingly.

John will have none of it. "As a result of your careless behavior―" he starts sternly.

"That's right, careless and reckless behavior because that's what it was, ya idjit!" Bobby interrupts.

"―the entire celebration was―" John starts to continue.

"It was ruined!" Bobby takes over. "That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the best one I've ever put on. Now, thanks to you I am the butt of every joke!" Bobby definitely looks pissed.

"But it wasn't his fault!" Sam starts, and before Dean can stop him the other Merman tells John and Bobby everything. "Well – first, ahh, this shark chased us – yeah – yeah! And we tried to – but we couldn't – and – grrrrrrrrr – and – and we – whoooaaaaaa – oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and―" He explains.

"Seagull?" John interrupts, brows furrowing. "What? Oh – you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" he demands angrily.

"Nothing happened…" Dean tries to convince him lamely.

"Dean, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians – by–by one of those humans!" John splutters.

Dean gets annoyed with his Dad's name for humans. "Dad, they're not barbarians!" He snaps.

"They're dangerous!" John snaps right back, and Dean grits his teeth and looks away. He doesn't like to argue with his dad, and he's trying very hard to keep from saying anything he doesn't have to. John softens just a little; he hates arguing with Dean too. "Do you think I want to see my oldest son snared by some fish-eater's hook?" He questions lowly.

Dean's eyes flash. "I'm 26-years old. I am _not_ a child anymore―" he starts hotly.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" John seethes.

Dean decides to try the pleading approach. "But if you would just listen―" he starts.

John holds up a hand. "Not another word – and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" He orders.

Dean looks at him long and hard, disappointment and hurt in his eyes before he turns. "C'mon, Sammy…" he mutters to the antlered Merman before the two leave the throne room.

John sighs. "Teenagers…they think they know everything. You give them an inch, and they swim all over you." He rubs his face, obviously weary.

Bobby looks at him hard. "Yeah, but you don't think you were a little bit overbearing on the idjit? The kid's your oldest, John, and if he can't take care of himself at least a little, then what's the point?" He asks harshly.

John looks mildly guilty, Bobby is glad to note. "Alright, maybe I am a _little_ hard on him, but it's because he's the oldest. He needs to set an example for his younger siblings. None of this 'flitting to the surface' and that other crap. Then his siblings will think it's okay for them to do it and if I lose any one of them to―" John stops, obviously not wanting to continue. "Look, Dean still needs to be punished for not showing up at the concert. He made a fool of you and he dented his own reputation," he then says.

Remembering this, Bobby nods. "Well, get someone to keep an eye on the idjit then." He suggests casually.

"You're absolutely right, Bobby." John smiles, getting an idea.

"Damn straight," Bobby nods.

"Dean needs constant supervision," John continues.

"Constant," Bobby agrees.

"Someone to watch over him – to keep him out of trouble." John knows that Bobby won't like the punch line at the end of his conclusion.

"That's what I'm saying. All the time―" Bobby says.

"And _you_ are just the crab to do it," John finishes.

Bobby groans. "Why didn't I see that one coming?" John only chuckles.

* * *

Bobby scuttles down the hallway, muttering to himself. "How do I get myself into these crappy situations? I should be writing symphonies – not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." He sees Sam and Dean sneaking off. "Now what are those two idjits up to?" Bobby wonders to himself and follows the two.

Sam and Dean get to a cave, but the entrance is blocked by a boulder. The two look around to see if they've been followed, but they don't see Bobby hiding behind some kelp a few yards away. Dean gives Sam the okay and Sam pushes the boulder aside and they go in. Bobby quickly scuttles in before the boulder rolls back into place. The old crab gawps at the inside of the cave. There are all sorts of chests overflowing with gold and jewels, and lining the cave walls, which are like shelves, are all kinds of human knick-knacks. Bobby quickly hides behind a plate as Sam and Dean pass by.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asks gently.

Dean looks at war with his emotions, but he finally confides in Sam. "I just want to make him understand; I don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such amazing things – could be bad." Dean sadly puts his dinglehopper into a small chest with similar dinglehoppers and the snarfblat onto a pedestal. He opens his mouth and starts to sing.

"_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the guy_

_The guy who has ev'rything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_Sure, he's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_(You want thingamabobs?_

_I got twenty)_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those_

_(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet_

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a_

_(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Outta these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their sons_

_Bright young men_

_Sick o' swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know _

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_(What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_"

Bobby has been struggling around, and he crashes down into a chest. As he digs out of the chest he gains Sam and Dean's attention.

"Bobby!"

Bobby has a ring on his claw and on his head, the ring on his claw flies off as he rages at Dean. "Dean – what, are you mad? How could you – what is all this?" he demands.

Dean looks sheepish. "It, err, it's just my – collection…"

Bobby calms down. Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." For a second, Sam and Dean think he's cool about it, until Bobby pretty much explodes. "IF YOUR DAMN FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D―"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Sam pales.

Dean hurriedly tries to calm Bobby down. "Damn it, Bobby, you know he would never understand." He tries. "And you don't know how long I've worked to get all of this stuff, if Dad found out…" Dean worries his lip and Bobby softens.

"Look, kid, you're under a lot of pressure down here." Bobby sighs. "Come on, I'll take you home and I'll get you some whiskey." He says, and before Dean can answer a shadow passes overhead.

"What do you think that is…?" Dean wonders, pushing the boulder out of the way and swimming towards the surface.

"Dean? Dean!"

Dean ignores Bobby's calls and breaches the surface; he gasps. There are all kinds of light explosions in the air, and they're all different colors and make the loudest popping sounds. But they're beautiful and nothing like Dean has ever seen before. He barely notices when Bobby and Sam come up beside him. Sam looks on in amazement, and Dean quickly swims over to the ship.

"Dean, what – what are you― jumpin' jellyfish! Dean, Dean! Come back!" Bobby calls, but Dean pays him no heed.

He catches onto the side of the ship and lifts himself up. He sees a bunch of humans laughing and dancing on the deck. He watches on in amazement. Suddenly, a hairy brown creature of some sort notices Dean and comes over. He barks and licks Dean's face. Dean laughs and he pets the creature.

Suddenly, there's a whistle and Dean ducks down. "Garth, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Garth?" The creature bounds over to a handsome black-haired man. Dean peeks over and he looks stricken. That's the most handsome creature he's ever laid eyes on. Messy dark hair, blue eyes deeper than the sea, and a smile that makes him feel tingly all over. The brown creature jumps on the handsome god and the man laughs. "Good boy, Garth!" He starts blowing into something that looks like a snarfblat and Dean swears he's never heard a more beautiful sound.

There's a flutter of wings and Gabriel is perched next to Dean, in seagull form. "Hey there, Dean-o! Quite a show, eh?" He says.

Dean quickly shushes him. "Gabriel, be quiet! They'll hear you!" He warns.

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious." He winks conspiratorially. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" He starts squawking and Dean grabs his beak.

"Shut up!" He hisses, making Gabriel snicker, but Dean only looks back at the black-haired human. "I've never seen a human this close before," he mutters. "Oh – he's just sex on legs, isn't he? Humans are fucking hot," it's out of Dean's mouth before he can stop himself and for some reason, he's okay with that.

Gabriel looks at Garth. "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

Dean smacks his forehead. "Not that one, you idiot – the one playing the snarfblat." Gabriel only smiles cheekily, reminding Dean that the man-turned-seagull has always had more knowledge than him but only likes to mess with him.

Suddenly, a handsome older man dressed fancy clothes walks out, some men dragging in a giant cloth-covered object behind him. "Quiet! All of you!" The man orders. "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Castiel with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

_His name is Castiel… Cas, huh? _Dean thinks to himself, and he flushes. Only a minute after seeing the guy and he's already got a nickname for him.

"Balthazar – you shouldn't have," Castiel blushes, and Dean wants to rip his hair out for the way his heart stuttered at the sound of the man's voice.

_I am turning into a damn merchick!_ Dean thinks in dismay.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to. Happy birthday, Cassie!" Balthazar raises his arm and the cloth is pulled off to reveal a large, sexy statue of Castiel. The statue is only wearing a tight pants and leather straps cross his chest, swords strapped on his back. Dean will never admit it, but his mouth started watering at the sight of it.

Castiel looks amused. "Wow, Balthazar. It's really _something_…" he says.

Balthazar looks very proud of himself. "Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…" He looks at Castiel pointedly.

Castiel frowns. "Come on, Balthazar, don't start. You're still not upset that I didn't feel attracted to the prince of Glauerhaven, are you?"

Balthazar sighs. "Oh, Cassie, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right boy." He says.

Castiel walks over to the railing where Dean is and the Merman quickly presses himself against the ship. "Well, he's out there somewhere. I just – I just haven't found him yet," he says.

Balthazar walks over. "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

Castiel looks at him determinedly. "Believe me, Balthazar, when I find him I'll know – without a doubt. It'll just – bam! – hit me – like lightning."

They startle when lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark. The sea's turned into dangerous high-rising waves.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" A sailor shouts.

Gabriel starts flapping his wings. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." He squawks as he's blown away. "Dean!"

The ship crashes through storm, and a bolt of lightning strikes the deck and starts a fire. A giant rock looms ahead, jutting dangerously out of the water and straight in their path.

"Look out!" Castiel shouts, but it's too late and the ship crashes and everyone is thrown overboard except Garth. "Balthazar, hang on!" Castiel pulls him over when he sees Garth stranded on the ship. "Garth!" He swims back to the ship and climbs onto the deck. Garth is trapped behind the burning mast. "Jump, Garth! Come on boy, jump! You can do it!" Garth jumps and Castiel manages to get him off the ship but a burning piece of wood falls down in front of him before he can jump off too and becomes trapped on board.

"CASTIEL!" Balthazar screams when the ship explodes.

Meanwhile, underwater Dean sees Castiel sinking. He quickly swims over and grabs the drowning human. Castiel blearily opens his eyes when he feels arms around him, and he sees the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. But before he can get a proper look at him, he falls unconscious.

_Hold on, Cas. I'll get you to land._ Dean thinks determinedly.

* * *

Dean managed to get Castiel to the beach in time, and he's now lying next to him. The droplets of ocean water and his own emerald scales are glinting off his tail in the sun, which is unconsciously twitching and swaying side to side. Dean sighs in relief when he sees Gabriel fly over, turning into a man when he hits the beach.

"Is he – dead?" Dean asks worriedly.

Gabriel opens Castiel's eyelid. "It's hard to say…" He puts his ear against Castiel's foot. "Oh, I–I can't make out a heartbeat." He gasps, and Dean's eyes widen. Gabriel chuckles, "I'm just messing with you. Look at his chest."

Dean's head whips down and he sees the rise and fall of Castiel's chest. "He's breathing," he breathes a sigh of relief. "He's so…perfect…" Dean says quietly.

Gabriel looks at Dean with empathy in his eyes. He knows what it's like to fall in love with another man that's not of his own species. Though, the antlers would make an interesting addition to their sex life, Gabriel decides. _That is, when I finally manage to get a tail and the moose to realize that I do actually love him._ He thinks, breaking out of his thoughts when he hears Dean's quiet tenor break the silence. He watches the other with eyes that have no judgment as Dean starts stroking Castiel's hair.

"_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_" he sings quietly and his heart clenches because he knows he'll never be able to have Castiel. Screw the fact that he's a man, but he's made Dean's heart revolve around him and he's got him wrapped around his pinky without even knowing about Dean's existence.

From afar, Bobby and Sam have washed up and are watching scene. Sam feels sorrow for his best friend, and Bobby grumbles as he realizes that Dean is definitely starting to fall hard. He's not upset that it's a human, no, he's upset because he knows it will never work between the Merman and the human. Dean will suffer greatly, and Bobby doesn't want to see that kind of pain in his surrogate nephew's eyes.

As Castiel starts to wake, Gabriel warns Dean when sees Garth and Balthazar from the distance. Gabriel quickly transforms and flies away as Dean hurries back into the water.

"Cassie! Oh, Cassie." Balthazar says in relief as Castiel sits up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you? Despite what my bedded say, you know I'm getting on in bed." Balthazar's words are chiding, but his tone is immensely relieved.

"A boy – rescued me…he was – singing… He had the most beautiful voice…" Castiel whispers, enchanted when he remembers the beautiful boy with the even more beautiful voice.

"Ah, Cassie, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Balthazar tuts. "Off we go," he helps Castiel up. Garth is staring out at the sea; he can smell the traces of Dean still. "Come on, Garth!" Balthazar calls and Garth barks, following after his masters.

Behind the rocks, Bobby gets Dean's attention. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. John will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." He makes it clear and when Dean nods, they dive back under the water.

Dean sings to himself quietly.

"_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world_"

Growly and Biter appear from behind some rocks, and they chuckle.

* * *

Crowley cackles as he looks down into his boiling chamberpot, watching Dean swim back to the palace with the most lovesick look on his face.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it – it's too easy. The little biscuit is in love with a human. And not just any human – a prince! His daddy will _love_ that. King John's headstrong, lovesick son will make a charming addition to my little garden…" Crowley smiles darkly.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it, and drop some reviews to let me know if this is any good and if anyone is actually interested in this :P Thanks, doves.**

**Serena-loves-Angst**


	2. Broken Statue

**Here you are dahlings, the second chapter. It's only 2k, unlike the first chapter, but oh well, you guys wanted a speedy update so I had to sacrifice word count :P Wellp, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Broken Statue**

_Serena-loves-Angst_

Bela swims over to Dean's shell door and she raps on it lightly. "Dean, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning," she calls.

The door opens and Dean comes out, humming quietly to himself. He's got a bright smile on his face, and it's obvious to everyone around him that he's definitely happy about something.

Charlie and Becky swim up to Bela. "What is with him lately?" Charlie questions.

Bela smiles at her younger sister. "Not what, but _who_." Her voice is full of amusement.

Charlie and Becky's eyes widen. "Who?"

They watch as Dean swims past their father, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he passes him. "Morning, Dad." His voice had been dreamy and far-off.

Bela laughs and replies to Charlie's question. "I don't know, but if you find out, be sure to tell me." She says.

Charlie giggles. "Oh, he's got it bad."

John overhears his girls and swims over. "What? What has he got?" He questions, wondering if they're talking about Dean. Between him and Adam, Dean's the one who has been acting more strangely.

Bela rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Father? Dean's _in love_."

John looks curious. He couldn't imagine anyone getting the attention of his stubborn oldest, but it would explain his behavior. "Dean? In love?" he questions before swimming off. _I wonder who the boy is…_ John thinks. Dean had always liked Mermen, and while it had been hard for John to accept, Mary had convinced him that who Dean ends up falling in love with doesn't have anything to do with if they're a Mermaid or a Merman. John only wanted his children to be happy so he eventually took to this and no trouble arises because of Dean's sexuality. The problem always was too many suitors trying to court Dean and Dean always turning them down. However, if Dean has finally chosen someone, then he can stop the suitors from coming. All John knows is, he wants to meet the boy that has Dean kissing his father on the cheek after many years.

* * *

Bobby goes to where Dean is sitting on a rock, watching Sam pick at a flower's petals.

"Okay, so far, so good," Bobby reports. "I don't think John knows, but it won't be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." He warns.

Dean is still watching Sam pick the petals. "He loves you…hmmm, he loves you not…he loves you!" Sam chuckles when he plucks the last petal and Dean beams.

Bobby rolls his eyes. "Sam, Dean, stop talking crazy."

Dean is on a roll however. "I gotta see him again – tonight! Gabriel knows where he live," he lets Bobby knows.

Bobby looks desperate. "Dean – please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

Dean ignores Bobby's words. "I'll swim up to his castle. Then, Sam will splash around to get his attention, and then with―"

"Down _here_ is your home!" Bobby snaps. "Dean – listen to me. The human world – it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." He clears his throat and gets ready for song. The fish join him.

"_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such damn-good things surround you_

_What more are you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Idjit it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_(Yeah)_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea~_"

They all turn to dazzle Sam and Dean with the finale, but discover that they're both gone.

"Dean? Dean? Oh…somebody's got to nail that idjit's fins to the floor." Bobby grumbles.

The royal seahorse swims up to Bobby. "Bobby! Bobby, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king!"

Bobby looks at him. "From John?"

The seahorse nods. "He wants to see you right away – something about Dean."

Bobby balks. _He knows!_

* * *

John is sitting in the throne room, wondering aloud to himself. "Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky Merman be?" He notices Bobby and smiles. "Come in, Bobby."

_I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm._ Bobby thinks to himself as he scuttles in.

"Now, Bobby, I'm concerned about Dean." John starts, frowning. "Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?" he questions.

"Peculiar?" Bobby asks casually.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself…" John describes before trailing off and narrowing his eyes at Bobby. "You haven't noticed, hmm?" He asks. Usually, Bobby is the one who notices these things first and brings it to his attention.

"Oh – well, I―" Bobby starts, panicking. What's he supposed to say. "It's not that unusual," he says lamely.

"Bobby…" John's tone is close to chiding.

"Hmmm?" Bobby grunts, not trusting his voice.

John sighs. "I know you've been keeping something from me…"

"Keeping…something?" Bobby says contemplatively.

"About Dean?" John prompts. "In love?"

Bobby decides to tell John. He can deal with the consequences and he's been handling John ever since Mary passed so he's confident he'll be able to keep his anger in place. "Look, John, you're not going to be happy about this…" John immediately frowns. "Dean's in love with a human prince."

* * *

Sam and Dean enter the cave, Sam guiding Dean who is blindfolded.

"Sam, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? If you have a kink, you should tell Gabe, you know I've got the hots for Cas." Dean jokes.

Sam shoves Dean's arm into the shelf as they pass. "Oops," he says cheekily when Dean yelps. "Well, we're here, so you can take off the blindfold." Sam informs.

Dean takes off the blindfold and his breath catches as he sees the statue of Castiel standing magnificently in the middle of the cave.

"Sammy, you didn't!" Dean says in excitement as he swims over to it. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." Dean brushes the corner of the statue's eye, smiling. "It helps that he's shirtless too," Dean jokes. "So, where did you find―" Dean starts to ask as he turns around but he cuts himself off when he sees his father standing there, eyes widening.

John looks like he's barely containing his fury. "I consider myself a reasonable Merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed because I only made them to keep you from getting hurt." John says.

"Dad, this is―" Dean starts.

John raises his hand to stop him. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" he asks.

"Dad, I had to―" Dean starts again, tone begging John to let him finish.

"Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden!" John yells, cutting him off. "Dean, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have _died_―" Dean's beginning to get frustrated.

"One less human to worry about!" John snaps.

"You don't even know him!" Dean counters hotly.

"Know him?" John scoffs. "I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling―"

"Dad, I love him!" Dean blurts out before his eyes widen and he realizes what he's just said.

"No…" John shakes his head in denial. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a merman!" He shouts.

"I don't care," Dean says evenly. It's the only steady thing about him right now; internally he's terrified of how far his dad is going to go.

"So help me, Dean, I am going to get through to you." John growls. "And if this is the only way, so be it." John starts to blast all of Dean's treasures with his trident, and they all shatter into tiny pieces, floating all around Dean like someone had tossed glitter into the water above them.

"Dad! No…No, please- Dad, stop! Dad, No!" Dean cries. Everything that glitters and dances as it sinks slowly into the sand feels like it represents his heart, and his father is steadily shattering it into millions of pieces.

John turns to the statue and Dean's eyes widen as John blasts statue; the head lands in front of Dean. Dean's breathing stutters before his chest heaves and he turns and gets out of the cave, sobs wracking his body as he swims far, far away from the scene.

Soon, he gets tired and he stops at a small crested hill, coral and fish and other sea-life long behind him. He realizes that he's swum farther than he meant to and into the Crowley's territory. He jumps when he hears the skeleton coral rustle and two eels appear before him.

"Poor child," the first one coos.

"Poor, sweet child." The second one repeats in the same raspy croon.

"He has a very serious problem," the first says sympathetically.

"If only there were something we could do," the second sighs.

"Oh, but there is something." The first says, recalling.

Dean's posture has become defensive. "Who are you?"

"Don't be scared," the first assures.

"We represent someone who can help you," the second explains.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true," the first says mystically.

The two speak in unison, "Just imagine, you and your prince together, forever…"

Dean frowns. "I don't understand."

"Crowley has great powers," the first says.

Dean's eyes widen in understanding and he growls. "The sea witch? Why, that's – I won't – no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself," the first shrugs.

"It was only a suggestion," the second says.

As the two vacate the coral, the head of Castiel's statue rolls out, stopping in front of Dean.

Dean can't stop looking at the face of the human he's fallen in love with. "Wait," he says quietly.

The eels turn around, wide smiles curving on their faces. "Yeeeeeeeeeess?"

Dean shudders at their smiles, but he nods. "Take me to Crowley," he reluctantly says. _Cas, you're doing this for Cas._

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Next chapter is going to be much shorter, since I want to leave you at a cliffie~ ;3**

**Review Replies:**

**Jean**

I've literally never read any fics where Dean was a merman, WHERE DID YOU FIND THEM?! I want more sexy merman Dean... T.T But tadah~ I updated :)

**Sav**

Puh-lease, corny is my middle name, but it's after smutty and fluff which are to come ;) Glad to have an open-minded Destiel fan though :D

**LeeMarieJack**

Aw, calling my clever *blushes* Dean is the "littler" mermaid? Who's the little and littlest O.O Lol, this shall definitely be fun~ ;)

**yuumabais**

OMG I LOVE THIS TOO AND I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT TOO! And look, I uploaded :D

**Guest**

I love it too, and you.

:)

**Angel Winchester**

Well, I like the inside fandom joke that Sam is a moose, so I thus created the moose-fish Merman specially for Sam :P But I'm really glad that you like it :) Also...WHERE THE HECK DO YOU PEOPLE FIND FANFICS ABOUT MERMAN!DEAN D: I wasn't even aware of their existence and now people are telling me they exist and I really want to read one and I can't find theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem T.T *sob*

**Stiles**

I shall, I will, I have ;)

**Destiel Lover**

First, I'm jealous of your screenname, but I fully support it ;) Secondly, I'm glad you like the fic! And look! I updated :D

**Jess Winchester**

Yay! I'm glad you like it :D And look, I updated! :DDDDDD

**Dena Novak**

I don't know about Dena Novak, but I can certainly dig Dean Novak ;) Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Also, people have been telling me there _are_ stories where Dean is a merman, but I can't find them anywhere :L So, if you happen upon them, send me the link~ Glad I've attracted the destiel lovers to this story, any others would be sorely disappointed by what they find XD

**Dina Smith**

I know, I'm sorry, but loooooooooooook~ I updated! :D And I'm glad you like the changes. I needed to change Zach to Balthy because the character actually needed to care about Cas. I already have Crowley and Alistair in here, I'd rather not add Zachy-poo either :P I figured I'd do Dean a service and make the statue sexy XD Besides, it was more Balthazar's style. Yay, Jammy buddies :D I do miss her and I wish they'd bring her back to :/ I've read so much Sabriel that came sideserved with Destiel I figured I might as well try it and if I couldn't pull it off I could stick to Jam, you know? Haha, Destiel is life :3 Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and sexy Merman!Dean :)


	3. Poor, Unfortunate Soul

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, here's the chapter with the deal~ Gah, you guys make me spoil you D: But, I shall contain myself from putting the fourth chapter up until next week :P But because of this, I couldn't resist not throwing in the special meet-by-the-beach scene so that's in here too :P Better give me some loving for that~~ ;) I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :) You know, the way I've been writing this story is by copying the script, replacing the characters, and then watching the movie itself and putting down the actions. Sometimes because of this, the characters might seem OOC but I do my best to make sure they don't. So, I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Poor, Unfortunate Soul**

_Serena-loves-Angst_

"Son of a witch, how the hell did the king find out about Dean?" Sam sighs in frustration.

Bobby sighs too. "It was me―" he starts.

"What?!" Sam exclaims.

"I thought I could handle John when he got angry; hell, handling John is _exactly_ what I've been doing these past years. But this time…I don't know why I couldn't calm him down." Bobby looks completely pissed at himself and Sam feels a little less angry at the crustacean; he really had thought he could keep John calm.

"Well, right now, I think we should go find Dean. It's been too long since he left and I'm getting worried…" Sam finally says.

"No need, I'm right here." They hear Dean's voice from behind them. The two turn around and see Dean with Growley and Biter.

"Dean – where were you?" Sam asks as Bobby asks at the same time, "Dean, what are you doing with those witch's pets?"

Dean's eyes are dull, and his whole demeanor screams that he's just tired of it all. It's the exact kind of look that Bobby had never hoped to see on the kid.

"I'm going to see Crowley," Dean answers.

Bobby gapes. "Dean, no! You can't! Crowley is a no-good witch, _he's a demon!_"

Dean scoffs. "Why don't you go tell my dad? You're good at that." The eels snicker and guide Dean away to Crowley's cave. Sam and Bobby don't miss Dean's flinch when the eels touch him.

Bobby's face is hard and he says, "Come on."

They follow Dean and the eels, the landscape becoming more and more dangerous and dark by the mile. They approach Crowley's lair and Dean's nervousness is palpable, showing on his face.

Growly and Biter twine together in front of the mouth of the cave. "This way," they say before swimming inside.

Dean bites his lip before following them inside. He sees a lot of weeds lining the cave walls, and they move as if they're alive. It's creepy as fuck and Dean tries to push down his fear. It's hard to do once he realizes that the weeds _are_ alive. They look at him with wide, terrified eyes and mouths open with silent pleas and screams. Dean can't help his gasp when one of them wraps around his wrist and tries to pull him down. He frantically pulls and comes free.

"Come in. Come in, my boy." Dean quickly swims in and tries not to gulp at the sight of all of the strange potions and jarred questionable things lining the shelves. "We mustn't lurk in doorways – it's rude." Crowley's tentacles emerge first from the dark corner and Crowley himself follows. "One _might_ question your upbringing… Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you – he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want – is to become a human yourself."

Dean gasps before biting his lip. "Can you _do_ that?"

Crowley's eyes narrow and he smirks. "My dear boy. That's what I do – it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk – like yourself." Crowley tilts Dean's chin as he glides past him and Dean jerks away. "Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

"_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And here lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_"

Crowley goes up to his cauldron and pulls up an image of a scrawny merman and an overweight mermaid. Under his breath he rolls his eyes and mutters, "_Pathetic_."

"_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain_

_In need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_"

He snaps his fingers and the merman becomes muscular and the mermaid becomes thinner and the two embrace.

"_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad_

_So true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_"

Sam and Bobby reach the cave and Sam's eyes widen before the two swim in quietly, hiding in the doorway and keeping out of reach of the garden.

"_Crying, 'Spells, Crowley please!'_

_And I help them?_

_Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_"

The two in the cauldron become the weeds and Dean realizes that this is what happens to those who can't pay the price. He shudders.

"_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_"

Crowley finishes and pulls Dean toward him with a piece of seaweed he'd grabbed, trapping the merman's arms as he guides him towards the cauldron. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that?" Dean pushes Crowley's tentacle off his arm as he continues. "Three days." Crowley gets annoyed with Dean seemingly not paying attention and makes Dean look at him by grabbing his jaw with his tentacle. "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss – the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently," Dean sees himself in the cauldron, running with actual _legs_! "But – if he doesn't," the image of him suddenly gets turned back into a merman and he's sucked into the cauldron. "You turn back into a merman, and – you belong to me."

Bobby and Sam spring out of the doorway. "No, Dean!" But Growley and Biter both appear and wrap their tails around their mouths.

Crowley swims up to Dean, pulling his face towards him so he won't look at Sam and Bobby. "Have we got a deal?" Crowley questions.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or little sisters and brother again." Dean realizes, and his tone becomes pensive.

Crowley props his chin up on his hand. "That's right… But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh – and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." He says.

"But I don't have any―" Dean starts, but Crowley silences him with a tentacle to the mouth.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Crowley tuts. "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice."

Dean's hand goes to his throat. "My voice?"

"You've got it, biscuit. No more talking, singing, zip." Crowley affirms.

Dean's brow furrows. "But without my voice, how can I―"

Crowley scoffs. "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" Crowley shimmies his hips and Dean holds down the urge to vomit. "Ha!"

"_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a man like you who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred_

_For men like you not to say a word_

_And after all, darling, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_"

All of the potions Crowley pulled out fall into the cauldron and it starts bubbling.

"_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a man like you who's withdrawn_

_It's he who holds his tongue who gets his man_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy man_

_And I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_"

Castiel's face appears in the cauldron and Dean can't help but smile when seeing him. However, Crowley's face bursts through, shattering the image.

"_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad_

_But true_

_If you want to cross a bridge, biscuit_

_You've got to pay the toll_"

Crowley wraps his arm around Dean, conjuring up a contract.

"_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

_This poor unfortunate soul_"

Dean looks reluctant but nods and Crowley kisses the boy, making Dean's eyes widen. Dean suddenly feels lightheaded and his eyes droop as his signature is scrawled onto the contract in his blood. Crowley pulls away, leaving Dean panting, and takes the contract into his hands. He starts waving his hands over the cauldron.

"_Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea._

_Now rings us glossitis and Garth laryngitis,_"

A blue whirlwind appears around Dean and Crowley.

"_La voce to me!_"

Two green hands made of smoke rise up out of the cauldron.

"_Now…sing!_" Crowley orders.

Dean starts to sing, and a glow in his throat appears.

"Keep singing!" Crowley demands.

Dean does, and the hands loom over him before they turn to smoke and go into his mouth and Dean chokes as they rip his voice out of him, the ball of light still singing with his voice and Dean grabs his throat in shock and watches as Crowley takes his voice, trapping it in a shell. Crowley starts to laugh as Dean is grabbed by the spell, his tail ripping in two to create legs and Dean screams and writhes in pain. Suddenly, Dean can't breathe underwater anymore and Sam grabs Dean and they all start swimming him up to the surface, Crowley's laughter echoing up from the cave. They breach the surface and Dean whips his head back to gasp in the air, once he's gotten enough Sam helps Dean to the beach.

* * *

Castiel is playing flute under the castle bridge, Garth beside him. He stops playing and sighs. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Garth – where could he be?"

* * *

On other side of rocks Dean is washed up. Sam and Bobby watch Dean carefully, and Dean finally sees his legs and he gasps. He slowly lifts his leg out of the water and wiggles his toes, laughing silently in amazement. He doesn't even realize that he didn't make a sound.

Gabriel flies over. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" He perches on Dean's leg. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." Dean nods with a big grin. "Don't tell me – I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Dean smiles but shakes his head. "No? No huh, well let me see." He leans on Dean's foot. "New…amulet? No new amulet. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," Dean starts shaking his leg to see if Gabriel will get the hint, and Bobby starts look annoyed while both Sam and Dean are amused. They know when Gabriel is fishing for a rile and Bobby looks like he's been caught hook line and sinker. "I bet if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll―" he starts.

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YA IDJIT!" Bobby bellows, finally having had enough, and Sam and Dean laugh. This time, Dean does notice his lack of sound and gulps, remembering all of the events that had led him to this point. "He traded his voice to the sea witch and got legs." Bobby says quietly.

"I knew that," Gabriel says, looking grimmer than Bobby thought he would. Then, he remembers, Crowley is the reason that Gabriel is a seagull in the first place.

Dean slowly tries to stand up, legs shaking, lips pursed together.

"Dean's been turned into a human," Sam starts to explain. "He has to make the prince fall in love with him, and he has to kiss him." Dean tries to balance himself before he falls over, splashing the trio.

"And he's only got three days," Bobby shakes his head. "Just look at him. On legs. On human legs! The barnacles have started to stick! What will John say? I'll tell you what John will say, he'll say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what John'll say!" Bobby starts heading back into the water. "I'm gonna go straight to the palace right now and tell him just like I should have done the minute―" Dean quickly grabs him and starts shaking his head. "And don't you shake your head at me, ya idjit. Maybe there's still time. If we could get Crowley to give you back your voice, you could go home, and just be…" Dean's expression falls, "just be…" Bobby notices the heartbroken look on Dean's face and suddenly his point becomes invalid, "just be miserable for the rest of your life." Bobby shakes his head. "All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince." Dean's smile is wide and he quickly presses his lips against Bobby's head, not knowing how else to thank him. "Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be," Bobby snorts.

Gabriel flies over to the beach, where some of the ship's wreckage has washed up. He turns into a human so Dean can at least have an example to follow. "Now, Dean, I'm telling you, if you want to be a human the first thing you have to do is dress like one." He grabs the sail cloth and smiles. He goes over and holds his hand out for Dean to grab and helps him onto the beach. "Now let's see…" he looks Dean's new body up and down, appreciating the view while trying to decide how to dress the new human.

* * *

Garth suddenly catches a scent, a familiar scent but something about it has changed… However, he gets excited and starts running to the source.

Castiel blinks out of his daydream. "Garth? Huh…what, Garth!" He quickly follows after his dog.

* * *

Gabriel whistles. "You look great kid." He tells Dean, who has the sail wrapped around his legs and tied to his waist with a rope. "He looks sensational, eh, Sammy?" He says.

Sam nods. "He's right, Dean, you look really good." He smiles, happy for Dean. Dean is absolutely glowing with the praise.

Suddenly, they hear Garth. He arrives and chases Dean up on a rock. Bobby scuttles up there with him while Sam ducks into the water and Gabriel turns back into a seagull. Garth licks Dean's cheek, making the merman-turned-human smile as he remembers the mutt.

Suddenly, a voice calls. "Garth!" Dean's eyes widen when he sees Castiel run around the corner and Garth runs over to him. "Quiet Garth! What's gotten into you, fella?" Castiel raises his head and sees Dean sitting on the rock. "Oh…Oh, I see." Garth has ran back to Dean and Dean quickly runs his hands through his hair in an attempt to make himself look neater. "Are you okay, sir?" Castiel asks as he comes over. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really – you…" Castiel breaks off as he's suddenly only a few inches away from Dean's face, "seem very familiar…to me. Have we met?" He asks and Dean starts nodding excitedly. Garth comes up in between them and Castiel quickly pushes him behind him. "We have met? I knew it!" Castiel grabs Dean's hands and Dean feels an excited tingle that comes from the other's touch. "You're the one – the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Dean mouths 'Dean' but no words come out. "What's wrong? What is it?" Dean pats his throat and Castiel puts his hand on Dean's elbow. "You can't speak?" Dean shakes his head and Castiel's hand slips off. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Castiel looks downcast and both Dean and Garth look frustrated. Suddenly, Dean gets and idea and he tries pantomime. "What is it? You're hurt? No, No…You need help." Dean's motions get too big for him and he falls into Castiel's arms. "Whoa, whoa, careful – careful – easy." Castiel takes note of how his arms are wrapped around Dean's waist and how close they are, and he honestly doesn't mind. Dean is very nice to look at and something tells him that he'll really like him once he gets to know him, even if he can't speak. "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you." Castiel wraps his arm around Dean's shoulder and starts leading Dean away. "Come on…" Dean looks back and grins at Sam and Gabriel, who gives him a thumbs up. "Come on, you'll be okay." Castiel says, and Dean smiles.

* * *

**Tada~ they met :D Gimme love gimme love gimme love! I could've made this end in a cliffie but I didn't ;)**

**Review Replies:**

**Jean**

I found the stories :P So, I thank you graciously :D

**Angel Winchester**

I found theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem :D They were good :3 I'm glad you loved the chapter :D

**Jess Winchester**

I'm sorry for being mean to Dean, but I poked John with his trident for being a dick to his son :)

**Dean Stilinski**

Hey great screenname ;) And look! I updated :D

**Dena Novak**

Don't worry! I poked John with his trident to make him regret being a dick to Dean :D And I gave Dean a hug for you :3


End file.
